Surgical procedures to repair bone defects such as lesions or abnormalities typically involve scooping out the damaged tissue material. One such procedure is called curettage. In these procedures, the bone is removed or opened to provide access to the lesion or cancerous tumor. This effectively weakens the bone structure because not only has the damaged tissue been removed, but also some of the load bearing solid bone structure. This is particularly problematic in the spine, the knees and the shoulder and articulating joints.
Ideally the surgeon would prefer to attack the problematic tissue without damaging the surrounding load bearing bone tissue. This is particularly difficult, however, because the damaged tissue material to be removed is hidden behind the joint. The current state of the art does not allow for accessing as well as addressing lesions of bone distant to the entry point of the localizing site.
The presently available systems and techniques do not adequately address this concern. The present invention described below provides an improved technique to treat, remove or modify the lesion, tumor or other abnormality without damaging the outer joint bone structure, and the surrounding cartilage, and soft tissue. This enables the healing and functionality of the repaired joint to be faster and far less painful.
Definitions
Bone cement: The bone cement PMMA (polymethylmethyacrylate) starts out as a liquid and hardens over time. It can be put into a hole in the bone in liquid form. As PMMA hardens, it gives off a lot of heat. The heat helps kill any remaining tumor cells. This allows PMMA to be used without cryosurgery for some types of bone tumors. The primary use is for structural support or fixation, which can also be supplemented by antibiotics to the bone cement to treat infection.
Bone Lesions: Various disorders can damage bones and result in bone lesions. Symptoms include bone pain or tenderness, and the injury can only be seen using special imaging tests. Bone lesions are abnormal areas of bone typically identified using an X-ray or MRI. Lucent bone lesions are caused by rapidly progressing bone injuries. Sclerotic lesions are bone injuries that develop more slowly, which allows the bone to attempt to wall off the damaged bone tissue. Bone lesions typically have cancerous and non-cancerous causes.
Bone Marrow Lesions: (BMLs), common osteoarthritis-related magnetic resonance imaging findings, are associated with osteoarthritis progression and pain.
Curettage: In this procedure, the doctor scoops out the tumor from the bone without removing a section of the bone. This leaves a hole in the bone. In some cases, after most of the tumor has been removed, the surgeon will treat the nearby bone tissue to kill any remaining tumor cells. This can be done with cryosurgery or by using bone cement.
Cryosurgery: For this treatment, liquid nitrogen is poured into the hole that is left in the bone after the tumor was removed. This extremely cold material kills tumor cells by freezing them. This treatment is also called cryotherapy. After cryosurgery, the hole in the bone can be filled by bone grafts or by bone cement.
Osteoarthritis: is the most common form of arthritis, affecting millions of people worldwide. It occurs when the protective cartilage on the ends of your bones wears down over time.
Osteochondritis dissecans: (OCD or OD) is a joint disorder in which cracks form in the articular cartilage and the underlying subchondral bone. OCD usually causes pain and swelling of the affected joint which catches and locks during movement. OCD is caused by blood deprivation in the subchondral bone. This loss of blood flow causes the subchondral bone to die in a process called avascular necrosis. The bone is then reabsorbed by the body, leaving the articular cartilage it supported prone to damage. The result is fragmentation (dissection) of both cartilage and bone, and the free movement of these bone and cartilage fragments within the joint space, causing pain and further damage. OCD can be difficult to diagnose because these symptoms are found with other diseases. However, the disease can be confirmed by X-rays, computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans.
Subchondral bone: bone located beneath or below the cartilage.